Chain Bound
by curve-goddess
Summary: merry gentry crossover. 20 years after being abandoned by the wizarding world harry decides to leave his seclusion for America to look for his grandmother and to be with his kin. now the wizards want him back to fight there war. slash pairing inside.


_Chain bound_

**Disclaimer: I own merry gentry and harry potter bitches (clouds clear as thunder rumbles and the goddesses known as L.K. Hamilton and J.K. Rowling throw down lightning bolts) i guess i don't own them. **

**A.N: Not sure if i will continue this if there's not any reviews, need to know how you liked it and if you want it to continue. Constructive comments only so no flames, this story will be a slash so if you don't like don't : Definitely for the seventh : Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humour, perverted humour, morbid or sarcastic humour, and some sexual situations and slash…Pairings: Harry/Aisling, Harry/Ivy, possibly Harry/Barinthus**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Harry started blankly at the paper in front of him. And as he did this Harry couldn't seem to bring himself to care. After everything that happened so far this fit in quiet nice. What, with all his friends turning their back on him when he needed them the most. What with the wizarding world calling for his death and calling him a dark lord, and with the one person he loved more than anything telling him he was nothing but a worthless monster that deserved to die a most painful death, So why would finding out about his parents like this bother him; after all it did fit right in there to make his day just oh so perfect. With that thought in mind Harry threw back in head a let out a load laugh.

Letting out a small sigh, Harry turned on his heel and began his way back to the cave that he had taken up sanctuary in. He was almost out of the tree line when a pained growl sounded to his left. Cautiously, well aware that this could be a trap set up by the remnants of the Dark Lords followers, Harry moved silently towards the sound. Sneaking around a large tree, he let out a small yelp at the sight of a large, white stag. The stag had a silver fur marking that looked like a crown around his neck and was favouring his front right leg. Harry pocketed his wand and moved towards the stag. His approach did not go unnoticed and a strange sound erupted from the stag's mouth as it tried to move backwards. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Harry moved slowly with his hands turned up and away from his body to the stag. He went to his knees beside the regal stag and patiently waited for the animal to settle back down. Once he did, Harry smiled, "There that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The stag let out a "humph" and harry went back to his hoof. Harry frowned and moved his hand out to it. At once, the stag let out an angered noise that was reminiscent to a warning call in mating season and sunk dull teeth sunk into Harry's wrist.

He winced at the pain, but waited for the stag to calm himself. The engaged beast, sensing no threat from the boy across from him, let the hand go and watched the boy intently. Harry held the right hoof in a loose grip, so as not to frighten the wild animal again, and with nimble fingers felt the animal's ankle. With a sigh at the feel of a broken bone, Harry let some of his magic loose and sent it into the broken bones feeling them nit back together. The stag flinched at the feeling and Harry sang to him in a soothing voice and smiled slightly as the stags eyes glazed over. He smiled softly and felt the paw once more. "There. No more broken bones. You're not a normal stag, I know that much, but you should have already been healed from your own magic without the help of mine. I'm betting this crown marking won't let you heal yourself, am I right?" The stag snorted and Harry laughed. "That's it! Well if my magic wasn't so powerful, I would take it off. Sadly, my Headmaster decided that it would hide me much better if I couldn't have the full use of my wand in case i lose my head with my magic during my Inheritance. Oh well." Harry stood and brushed off his robes off. He glanced at the lion and smiled, "I have to go now. I would bring you home, but I don't think…no I know for a fact that you wouldn't like it if I brought you home. Sorry but you probably wouldn't survive hearing me start to have a nightmare."

Harry continued his way back home and went inside. He silently entered his cave and undressed. He let his glamour drop and stared at his body in his small natural pool. Smooth pale skin the colour of the moon while his once black hair was the colour of blood and only served as a reminder of all the blood he spilled in the war. His eyes were the strangest thing about him and considering the rest it was pretty startling, were once a pair of emerald green eyes stood now existed tri-colored eyes. The green had lightened to a jade colour and surrounded his pupil around that it was circled by a pale amethyst which was then circled by a ring of silver or mercury. But the strangest thing was it looked like lightning was shot through each eye causing a startling effect. If his friends at Hogwarts knew of this, it would be humiliating and saddening. He, Harry James Potter savour of the Wizarding World, had become what wizards feared above all else, just as human's feared magic and wizards for being "unnatural" wizards feared the fey for there "immortality". Wizards had tried there hardest to hide the history and stamp out the truth about the immortal monsters that once held the world in there palm when the first humans climbed out of there muddy caves. It was ironic that the wizards held such a stigma against Muggleborns for dirty blood when they themselves were seen as sludge no see fit for the right to walk upright. The wizards had tried to portray all magic creatures as dim witted and slow and tried to claim all the historical magic's of Brittan as their own work, still could not find away to describe half of them and still had no way to use natural circles to rise power. They had even gone as far to say that the royals of faerie were in fact wizards and witches that were worshiped as gods by the brute like muggles. That was until the Sidhe were given rights in the muggle world and while they couldn't continue to be worshiped by humans and where no longer aloud to live in there hollow hills they were allowed to live somewhat normal lives though many decided to move to the Americas it was clear who the more powerful species was. No one noticed that his skin had begun to pale further from its already pale alabaster except a certain school nurse. Madame Pomfrey, the Nurse at Hogwarts, knew a little about what was going on his life, but Harry was mum about the details but it was obvious to someone who was a descendent of a fey what was happening to Harry although she did admit that it had never happened before without the aid of wild magic. Professor McGonagall was also one who knew a bit, but only because during the summers, when she could, she would keep him company in the gardens as he mowed and weeded and saw that his skin would shimmer in the light and the hints of red in his hair were becoming more prominent.

Picking up his nightshirt and braiding his hair which now reached his lower back, Harry curled under his bed sheets and felt Lamia , his pure white and sliver snake which he had somehow created, uncurl herself from beside his pillow and slither up his arm. _**"Child of ssssorrow, you sssmell like food and the wild hunt. Whhhere were you?"**_

"Wittth a wounded lion in ttthhheee park. I didn't meeean to worrrry you, Lamia." Lamia flickered her tongue and settled herself down, close, to the warmth of her Master's body.

The next morning dawned much too early for Harry and he reluctantly left the warmth of his furs.

Harry Potter ran his fingers over and over the smiling faces of his parents and Godfather, watching them laugh and wave up at him through a haze of tears. Impatiently, he grabbed up all of his belongings before apparateing to his only safe haven. Harry had never been so glad for his godfathers savvy mind as he was know, after it became know that he was no longer human the Weasley's and granger had tried to seize all his assets unfortunately for them the goblins were fey creatures and looked out for their own.

The Grimmauld Place library was peaceful, dust motes glittering in the sunlight flooding in through the recently cleaned windows. A magical fire in the huge black marble fireplace gave soft light without heat, and Harry glanced up at the mantelpiece to the photos arranged there and couldn't help but wonder if this was hot the Unseelie court looked like. Behind him, numerous shelves stretched away into the shadowed recesses of the huge room, the accumulated magical knowledge of countless generations of Blacks collected there.

Sadly, nothing there was the answer to Harry's most pressing question.

After waking up harry found what looked like a tattoo on his wrist where the stag bit him. It looked like a spiked chain that curled from his wrist up his arm and part of his chest but when he touched it, it felt as though there was a chain under his skin.

The only information he could gather was that the stag was a fey creature that fled before the wild hunt and the tattoo was something called a mark of power but nothing after that.

No-one Harry spoke to knew much about the ancient beings for the fact that the wizards tried to make people not believe in them. Dumbledore insisted that Harry's magic was simply out of control and needed to be bound until he fought Voldemort; the ministry insisted that he was trying to become the next dark load with his delusions of "immortality". When pressed for proof, they said they had captured many who thought they were Sidhe when in fact they were just a bit more powerful then your average wizard.

Harry sat back and grimaced. He'd spent the last twenty years in that cave and the differences in the times could be seen, when he first left England the first place he found himself was Ireland hoping to find some facts about what he was. After five years searching he had just given into his sorrow and the locals had started stories about the banshee that lived in that cave and if you gave your heart to young that it would happen to you. He'd exploded into a storm of weeping, years of loneliness, fear, grief, loss, rage and isolation pouring out in a wave. That was of course before one of his screams caused the death of a young man who came to the cave to collect his head, the town then sealed the cave with iron hoping it would stop him from escaping.

At first he'd been dead-set on staying the rest of his immortal life there, fearing the effects of his already nightmare-riddled sleep if any human was to hear him scream, but on finding out only Remus, and a few days later teddy had moved to America he decided it was time to leave his cave.

It had proved to be a wise move, as he and the still grieving werewolf and his only god had become much closer since even if it was just through letters sent with any birds that would help him. In the subsequent year they had sent letter spanning whole roles of parchment, exorcising the shadows of the past which finally persuaded Harry to make the move to America as he would he given full legal rights.

Remus had been deeply distressed and guilty over his blind acceptance of Dumbledore's orders to leave Harry while he finished off the dark lord, then bind him to the youngest Weasley as part of there covert pact. As he'd explained it, his obedience had been colored by his certainty Harry would have feared him - a "Dark Creature and the only reason he left Harry in a cave for over twenty years was he wasn't sure having two dark creatures around his son was the smartest thing. But the now twenty two year old demanded his god father's presence for he was sick of never hearing his voice. Harry could only reply that he was more like Tonks then Remus with his straight forward talk, that hit a mark with the werewolf.

And now with the raise of a new dark lord who was the son of Ron and Hermione and was a Gryffindor for an extra shot of irony in an already ridiculous story line and apparently everyone else thought so to, until he managed to find followers in many circles of wizarding society including Muggleborns and now they were trying to find him to fight the latest dark lord.

Harry took a piece of parchment and quill, drew a line down the middle, making two columns. On the first column, he headed it "Reasons to stay and fight", and on the other column, "Reasons to tell them to go to Hell". He began listing the reasons in the second column first, since there were so many more of them and they were easier to think of. When he had finished, he tried to think of things for the first column. The only thing that he could think of was revenge against Atlas and his children of the immortal for the deaths of people he loved or cared about. He had started to write down 'Protect the innocent', however he remembered the way he had been slandered in the press and by the Ministry, only to have everyone believe it for the past twenty years. He quickly drew a line through that reason. He then sat back and looked at the parchment. On the right side, there was a long list of grievances stretching all the way to the bottom. On the left, one word, 'revenge'.

But revenge on whom? Voldemort? The children of the immortal? Harry had begun to consider Voldemort the personification of Evil, more of a force of nature than a real human. And Atlas was no Voldemort however powerful he thought he was he was just a child trying to play up to the big three, as the press had started to call Voldemort, Harry and Dumbledore. And as far as the children of the immortal went, they were doing nothing more than following their stated beliefs in part fey supremacy, one that was shared by the very hero the government were trying to gain control of. The sheep like people of the magical world either feared them or supported them, but would never actively oppose them. They would do nothing more than bleat as the wolves tore their throats out.

When it came right down to it, there were only four people he wanted revenge on. He wanted revenge on them so badly, he was willing to make a deal with the king of the seelie court himself to achieve it. It was at that moment that he began, for the first time, to understand what drove the orphan Tom Riddle to become the dreaded Lord Voldemort. Harry turned the parchment over and began to plan.

Two days later, Harry slipped out of the house under his new glamour and walked into muggle London. His glamour looked surprisingly like his mother but a six foot male version who carried an air of superiority around him. One very long ride in a black cab with a driver who's eyed Harrys body and Harry was outside the Leaky Cauldron waiting for a customer to enter so he could follow them through. His luck held as he saw, of all people, Ron Weasley striding up to the door, holding a muggle briefcase in one hand and speaking on a cell phone. As Percy got closer, Harry heard his conversation.

"The Minister sent me to the Muggle Prime Minister's office to pick up some documents that had been promised. No, it was too sensitive to send me by floo, the Minister seems to think that the floo network is being monitored and didn't want to take the chance. Anyway, I need to go, I'm almost to Diagon Alley and I will lose the signal there. Bye." Harry subtly changed his glamour to brown hair and blue eyes while looking Ron over. Gone was the tall and proud young man Harry once knew in his place was a rather round and balding middle aged man whose pale blue suit looked as if he had rubbed his greasy hands all over it.

As Ron broke the connection, he swept through the door, Harry following closely on his heels, still underneath the glamour that made him look like a rather beautiful young man. Ron looked neither right nor left as he went to the brick wall and began tapping the bricks which would gain him entrance to Diagon Alley. Ron never noticed the slight rustle of fabric as he stepped resolutely through the now-open wall and into the Alley as he believed that the cat calls that Harry was receiving were in fact for him. As Ron turned to close the entrance, Harry slipped to his blind side and quickly strode away changing his glamour as he entered a group of young students to that of a young platinum haired emerald eyed man.

Removing his coat as he entered Gringotts, Harry went up to the security goblin's desk, and removed the glamour from his eyes, and asked politely to speak with his account manager. The goblin looked at Harry, sharply looked at Harry's eyes, and growled, "Child of sorrow, you have not entered this bank for twenty years, what do you want?"

"What do you mean? I had thought you would be happy to see me? After all i am a family head for a large account" Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"Aren't you brave to be walking about? After all many of the wizards are looking for you" the goblin asked with a sneer reminiscent of Snape on his face.

"Gringotts is neutral ground were you to hand me to wizards half of your accounts would withdraw." Harry was beginning to see where this was going. "Will you risk that?"

Just as the goblin was about to signal for a wizard a security goblin came and dragged the odd looking creature away.

"This way sir the head goblin is waiting for you in his office." whispered a slightly smaller than average goblin, which had an air of youth.

Once he was inside the huge building he saw the desk where the head Goblin's office was he walked towards the door and knocked once.

There was a scraping of chairs and a man walked out and behind him was Igrok the Head Goblin who took care of all of his money and Properties.

With one last look at Harry the man was gone through the Double doors, the little Goblin looked up at Harry and motioned with his hand for Harry to follow him into his office. Harry of course followed, once in the office Harry looked around it was what he would imagine a Kings personal room would look like, everything was made of Gold; trinkets all over the place; there was a painting of some woman behind Igor who looked to be Sidhe.

Igor looked and Harry and spoke to him in a firm tough voice which sounded like it was from a much larger person "Please do sit down Mr. Potter; I just heard about you leaving your cave to mix with the rest of the world and i must say i'm surprised, now what can I do for you?" Igor asked as nicely as a Goblin could.

"I was wondering if you could somehow make it so I can use my money in America without having to keep coming back here to get it as I'm going to be living in one of the Black Family properties in Los Angeles" Harry replied looking down at the goblin who was sat in a high backed throne like chair.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter; we have a Card which you can use in both the Muggle and Wizarding world that may take us about 15 minutes to connect it to all of your Vaults and it will cost 1,500 Galleons to make it, is that okay with you?" The Goblin asked eyes never leaving Harry's graceful form.

"Yes, take it from my personal account if you will." Harry replied in a dead tone.

The Goblin nodded and replied that it was already taken care of; Harry inclined his head so he didn't have to keep looking at Igor whose eyes were now piercing into Harry, it made him feel very uncomfortable.

Harry had been sat there in silence for about what seemed forever and The Goblin handed him a card which looked exactly like one of those credit cards Muggles were starting to use when he entered his cave. The goblin then handed over a pair of keys which were to Harry's new home in Holmby Hills L.A.

"Thank you very much i was also wondering if you could do me a family chart so i can see if i have any family in the states" Harry said with a small smile which only lasted a few seconds.

"It can be done... for a fee" Igor replied

"The greetings Igor of a thousand deaths" Harry said calmly trying to put the most tranquil look on his face.

The Head Goblin was stunned. Not only did this…child no man, greet him in such a formal fashion but it was in a way that only the fey could. Hardly anyone remembered the old ways, much less practiced them, but also addressed him even though he wasn't Sidhe. Gobbledegook was such a difficult language to learn, that most wizards didn't even bother, and to find both in someone so young…He sensed that there was much more to this boy then met the eye. "Greetings child of sorrow, lord potter Black which name would you have me use" "Harry James Potter."

The Goblin did a double take. "Of course, come this way." He led them to a small office. "Please take a seat." They both sat, and a moment later, a middle aged goblin appeared. Harry stood, and respectfully bowed, then continuing in Gobbledegook. "Greetings, Senior Master Griphook. May your gold flow freely and be in goddess's grace." It was the only gobbledegook he knew as it wasn't they weren't recognised by others of their kind.

The goblin was taken aback, but immediately replied. "And to you Master Potter, may your gold and wisdom be multiplied in abundance and the horned god favour you in all ways" "Thank you." Harry replied, switching back to English, as they took their seats. "Now to business." said Harry firmly. "I'm here to take charge of my family vaults and estates. I know that you're the keeper of the Potter and Black Family Vaults." The Goblin nodded. "That's correct Mr. Potter but those vaults are frozen until you are ready to comply with the ministry."

Harry shook his head slightly "I do understand that Master Griphook, however there are something's you must understand. I trust that everything that is said between us will not leave this room?"

Griphook nodded "We take the privacy of our clients very seriously." Harry Nodded but cast several privacy charms. "Was that necessary Mister Potter?" "Please call me Harry, but yes, it was for what I am about to tell you must not leave this room without my expressed consent. Would you consent to an oath to this effect for not only my safety but your own and the noble race of the Goblins safety?" The Goblin looked shocked at this. "That would be acceptable." Harry smiled as both of them took the oath. Then Harry surprised the Goblin again "I Harry James Potter swears everything I say is the truth to the best of my knowledge." The room flared once more but from Harry's own magic, while it was different from a wizards oath the effect would probably been the same.

"Was that necessary?" Griphook asked.

"Yes it was, as some of what I am going to say will sound farfetched. I was recently received a visitation from the goddess telling me to go to Los Angeles to help the American faerie princess, while at first i was hesitant i decided that i would do as the goddess bids me. She told me that my grandmother on my mother's side lives not far from the black property, i'm here to find her identity." Harry said calmly while he tried to stop his magic from compelling the goblin

"I assure you child of sorrow that we will do as goddess bids us. Do you doubt us that" Harry shook his head

"That is not all i would like to use the money taken from those vaults to start up a foundation for Orphans, Werewolves, research into magical cures. After all the curse was caused by a Sidhe" Harry whispered looking away from the goblins probing eyes.

Griphook thought for a moment. "We will provide the proof you need to complete your task." He said "However, as for entrance to your Vaults, you will need to give a blood sacrifice. This will remove all the freezes on your accounts." Harry thought for a moment. That would likely cause the wards to drop around the place he slept for the last 20 years , thus exposing that he had left the cave. But it would get him out of England.

"I will do it." He said simply. "I wish to claim head of family for the Potter line and the Black line" He said "I offer my blood as proof of my claim." He said. Griphook frowned. Many people had attempted to claim the black volt but were rejected, one being Draco but was rejected as he was not the most senior line.

However, he pricked Harry's finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment. His eyes widened as he read what it stated.

Head of the Family:

Potter

Perverell

Black

Living relatives:

Maeve Reed/ Conchenn: maternal grandmother

Blodeuwedd: paternal ancestor

Making his way out of the Office Harry noticed that there were more people in there than before when he had first entered, there were gasps and some pointed towards him; he had had enough and cut them a dirty look and walked past them. Ignoring the shouts they made, some were asking him if they could have his Autograph. Was it not enough that he just saved all the useless bastards! No it seemed not as he was chased by fat, out of shape Auror.

He was able to breathe properly again when he was out on a muggle street; he had to go to Sirius' old house to pack some of his belongings. This was going to be fun, he was finally leaving England behind, this included his onetime best friends the first Muggleborn and first female minister of magic Hermione Granger and her sectary Ron Weasley. yes this would be the last time that he stepped off in England.

* * *

**A.N: for readers of my other stories Tsunade's apprentice will be updated soon, so far real genjutsu and a bloodline to help his medical ninjutsu are winning. Also, for darkest flower readers i'm not sure if i'm going to continue because there's not been a lot of feedback so i'm not sure if people like it or not.**

**Please review so i know whether to continue or not ;D**


End file.
